Ingeminate
by paperxheartz
Summary: Lost in the forest, she meets a friendly stranger. But why does he seem so familiar? Memories flood back as she tries to escape him and her past. xDeiSakux..kinda. Review! No flames please!
1. Recognition

**Paperxheartz**:

Ingeminate: v. to repeat

* * *

Recognition-

* * *

It was 2 in the morning when she had woken up again. This was the third time in a row this week. Her slender fingers brushed back a wisp of hair from her face. She looked sideways to her calendar and made out the words October 20th in the dark. She pushed herself up from her bed and walked towards her closet. The bedroom floor was cold on her feet. After dressing herself, she slowly closed the door behind her as she walked out. 

…_not knowing she would never come back._

-----------

How could she have gotten so lost already? After wandering around the streets for quite some time, she suddenly found herself in a forest. Walking aimlessly and not finding anything or anyone, she sat down on the protruding roots of a tree.

"_This should teach me not to space out while I'm clearing my head," _she thought to herself.

It was getting cold and her black tank top and dark blue shorts weren't doing any good for her. The slight fog and the hollow sounds of her footsteps couldn't help but make her feel frightened and jumpy.

Suddenly, she heard a slight noise. She couldn't tell what it was at first, but the more she listened, the more it sounded like someone snoring.

"_Oh, someone must be here! I should ask them for directions!"_

She didn't know how, but her legs knew where the sound was coming from and in no time, she arrived at a tall tree. Underneath it there was a person. She…or he had blonde hair that covered her…or his entire face. And she...or he was wearing a strange black cloak with _red_ clouds on it.

_"I shouldn't...i don't know who this is ...But...I also don't know how to get back to town...hmm...well, I guess it wouldn't hurt,"_

Then she reached down to wake the person.

_...not knowing that she shouldn't.  
...not knowing that this would start the beginning of her end._

_-----------_

"Ummm, excuse me..." She shook the stranger on the ground.

No response.

She tried to again.

_Foolish girl. She should have stopped and walked away._

Again there was no response. One more time, feeling doubtful, she tried. Of course she wasn't expecting the figure to respond. Especially not by opening an eye, revealing a beautiful, greyish-bluish-green color. Startled, she moved backwards, but tripped on a root and fell.

But before she landed on the ground, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back and into the person's chest. From his chest and abs, she could tell he was a man.

Blushing from the contact, she pulled away to see a smirking, HOT face observing her from head to toe. She thought he had a look of surprise and recognition in his eyes, but if he did, it just came and went. Blushing even more she quickly muttered out the words, "Gomen, doyouknow howtogetoutofthisforest?"

The man raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow in a questioning manner.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Eh heh heh heh heh...i meant, do you know how to get out of this forest."

The man let out a low, deep, chuckle. She didn't expect for a person with his type of face to have such a low voice.

"What is your name, yeah?"

This question startled her. _"Why does he want my name?...oh yeah...I guess if some random guy walked up to me and fell on me...and then asked for directions...I'd want his name too._

"My name? Oh, it's um...Sakura."

_...she shouldn't have told him. _

Sakura thought he saw an evil smile on his face but dismissed it as the man stood up and grinned.

_...not knowing that his grin was a fake and that the evil smile she saw wasn't a mere hallucination. _

"I'm Deidara, yeah. You can call me Deidara-kun!" he said enthusiastically. Sakura sweatdropped at his friendliness.

"Um...okay...Deidara..kun. Uh...if you don't mind me asking, why were you out here sleeping...in the middle of the forest?" Sakura asked.

Deidara smirked.

"I could ask you the same question, Sa-ku-ra-chan, yeah," he playfully responded, accenting every syllable of her name.

Sakura giggled. She decided that she liked this man. He seemed nice. "I was walking around to clear my head and i wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I see. Well, why don't you come back to my house and stay the rest of the night, yeah? I'll show you the way home tomorrow!" Deidara exclaimed grinning happily.

Sakura sweatdropped once more. She just met this guy and he was acting like they were best friends already.

"Uh...I don't think that's a very good idea..."

_...she didn't know how right she was._

He smirked again. "Why? Think I'm gonna do something...naughty, Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked pushing her up against the tree he was leaning on once before. Their foreheads were touching and his left arm was around her waist.

Blushing furiously, Sakura pushed him aside and backed away. She had an angry and shocked expression on her face.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" Seriously! He just met her!

Deidara frowned. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it, I promise. It was a joke, yeah!"

Sakura's expression softened. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at this person in front of her. He was just...so...cute!

"So...will you come home with me, yeah?" Deidara blushed slightly realizing how strange that sounded. "Uh...I mean...um...do you...want to spend the night at my place, yeah?" That didn't sound too right either. "Uh..!!!...I mean...!!"

Sakura giggled and said sure. Inside, her concience was yelling at her. She was surprised at herself too. What the heck made her say yes? Oh well, it was too late for her now.

_...yes...much too late_.

"Really?! YAY! Let's go Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara shouted as he put her on his back and ran off deeper into the forest.

* * *

While on Deidara's back, Sakura couldn't help but think. He looked kinda' familiar. His eyes and accent...that cloak...where had she seen it before? Well, since Deidara never mentioned seeing her before, so she assumed that it was her imagination again. 

Sakura just decided to relax as Deidara ran towards his house.

_...and towards her demise. _

* * *

**_Listen to your concience. Follow your instincts.  
They just might save you from the end..._**

**_ -xx-_**

* * *

A/N: yeah...I know. It's not good. I suck at writing horror. I have no clue where i'm going with this. sigh

ANyways, REVIEW PLEASE! No flames!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Lies

**Paperxheartz:**

Ingeminate

(I really have to change the title. This story isn't going to turn out the way i wanted...any suggestions???)

* * *

Lies

* * *

A few minutes passed before they arrived at a big, red-ish, brown house. Sakura stared. 

_"This house...why does it look so...familiar?"_

"Sakura-chan, you coming in, yeah?"

Deidara's voice broke her thoughts. He was standing in front of the door, motioning for her to come in.

_...into the depths of her hell._

_----------_

"Umm...Deidara-kun...I know this is probably impossible, but have we met before?" Sakura asked as she entered.

Deidara frowned for a bit before he grinned again.

"Of course not Sakura-chan. I would remember someone as pretty as you, yeah," he said smirking.

_...lies_.

Sakura blushed at his words but couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. She sat down on a couch in what seemed to be the living room. The room was fairly empty besides for the desk, couch and painting on the wall. The painting intrigued her. It was of a house that very much looked like the one she was in now except much more older and creepier. The wood was cracked and the paint peeling. The tall, dark trees surrounding it made the house look like the haunted houses she saw in horror movies.

_...not knowing she was now a character in her very own..._

Suddenly, something caught her eye. In the painting, there was a girl in the house looking out the window. Her hands were molded into a fist and on the window pane as if she were banging on it. Her face was twisted in horror, mouth agape and eyes wide. Behind the girl, Sakura could she a shadowed figure with arms outstreched towards her.

_"Th-this picture...I..."_

_

* * *

A scream_

_...the slicing sound of flesh..._

_Blood everywhere...blood on the floor, blood on the walls..._

_...blood... on a painting..._

* * *

Sakura gasped. 

_"W-what the hell was that? Why did I just see b-blood?"_

"Uh, Sakura-chan, yeah?"

Sakura quickly turned around, shock evident on her face.

"Hn...I see you like my art, yeah," Deidara said smiling, ignoring her expression.

"Y-yeah. Is this...a painting of your house?" she asked shakily.

A pause.

"No."

_...more lies_

Deidara's, happy-fun-loving smile suddenly gave Sakura an ominous feeling. For some reason, she felt as if he was lying to her.

_"But why would he lie about something like this? Argh, Sakura, what's wrong with you? Maybe I'm just really tired.."_

"Deidara-kun, do you have an extra room I can stay in?" Sakura asked. "I'm really sleepy."

Deidara murmured an 'of course' and led her up a staircase. Upstairs, she saw a long hallway with many rooms. However, it was the room at the end that caught her attention. That corner of the hallway was darker than the other parts and a dark aura seemed to be emitting from behind the door.

_...not being able to even imagine the kind of horrific sight behind it. _

Thump

Thump

Thump

Sakura's heart beat faster and faster but she couldn't tear her eyes off the door. Suddenly, Deidara turned her around.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing? Your room is this way, yeah," Deidara said, looking a bit angry.

"S-sorry. It just...who's room is that?" Sakura asked, pointing to the door.

Deidara glanced towards the direction she was pointing at.

"No one's. No one lives in that room. It's just empty, yeah."

_...lies, lies, LIES!_

Sakura nodded hesitantly and was about to enter her room when she heard the door behind her open.

She turned around.

She screamed...

* * *

**_The only thing we can be sure of, is death. _**

**_-xx-_**

* * *

A/N: GAAH!! I CAN"T BELIEVE I HAVE WRITER"S BLOCK ALREADY!!! THIS SUCKS!! This story was suposed to be a one shot or a two shot. I guess it's not anymore... 

Well...I'll probaly have like..one or two more chapters..whatever.

i'm gonna go shoot myself now...bye bye

review


	3. The Blue Man

* * *

The Blue Man-

* * *

She turned around to see a man with blue skin and a large machete in his hands.

"Kisame! Put that away! You're scaring our guest, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he took the weapon away from the blue man.

The man known as Kisame looked at Deidara, then to Sakura.

"Guest? ...Hey…isn't that…!"

Deidara suddenly jumped in front of him, glaring. Sakura saw him eyeing Kisame in a weird way, as if to send him some sort of sign. She could have sworn she saw the odd man grinning in a malicious way.

…_trust yourself. You aren't seeing things…_

"Well, miss…I'm Kisame, Deidara's friend. What might your name be?" the man introduced himself, bowing in an old-fashioned way.

Still startled from the sight of a blue, rather shark-like looking man holding a machete, she stuttered out her name. "M-my name…Sakura H-Haruno. Nice to meet you."

Kisame smirked. "What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful person."

Sakura blushed at the comment.

…_not being able to see through the fake kindness. _

"Che, stop flirting Kisame and go back to your room, yeah," Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

Kisame simply shrugged and bowed to Sakura once more before returning into the room he came out of.

"_What the heck?! That was a freakin' machete, right? What the hell was that for?"_

"Sorry, Kisame has a hobby of…eh…taxidermy. He was probably…doing 'something' to an animal…yeah," Deidara replied as if he read her mind.

…_animals weren't the only thing…_

"T-taxidermy?! Oh…wow…" Sakura was completely grossed out. Who wouldn't be?

"Eh heheh…just ignore him, yeah. You should get some sleep Sakura-chan. I'll be downstairs but I'll come wake you in the morning, yeah," Deidara replied as he walked back down the stairs.

Sakura sighed and looked at the shiny object leaning against the wall.

"_He left the machete here…"_

* * *

_Voices…screaming for help. _

_A man raises a sharp object in his hands. _

_3 people. _

_Then the voices stop. It's quiet. _

* * *

Shocked at the sight that filled her head, Sakura turned around and dashed into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**_Trapped in the darkness of your mind. You're only salvation: the voices in your head. _**

**_-xx-_**

* * *

A/N: Argh...sorry this chapter was so short. My computer crashed so I wrote this on my aunt's computer. I didn't have much time.

I have no clue when my computer's gonna be fixed.

Sorry!!


	4. The dream

**Paperxheartz:**

Ingeminate

* * *

"_I-Ino-chan!" Sakura whispered, looking at her friend's unmoving body. The blonde-haired girl's body was surrounded by thick, crimson liquid. _

"_Sakura, Hinata run!" _

_The two friends turned around to see Tenten by the stairs at the end of the hallway. _

_They tried running towards her, but only one managed. _

_Sakura turned around and saw the man holding a sharp, shiny material that stuck out her friend's back. She was frozen in spot, but felt someone grab her backwards and down the stairs. _

_They ran into a room. It was a living room. _

…_a door leading out…_

"_Where do you think you're going?" came a voice from behind. _

_Sakura and Tenten turned around. Two men stood by the door they had come through, one holding the machete. _

_As the men walked towards them, the two girls inched backwards to the door leading outside. _

_Then Tenten sprinted backwards, pulling Sakura with her. She opened the door and pushed Sakura out. _

_Before she could follow, one of the men pulled her back. She drew a pocketknife that she kept in her pant's pocket and drew it across the back of his neck. The machete came down anyway. _

…_blood splattering everywhere._

_Sakura cried out loud, but turned around and ran._

_No one seemed to follow her. _

_She heard the sound of cars. And people. _

_Somehow, without even knowing, she was running in the streets._

_...Then she passed out. _

----

Sakura jumped up, breathing heavily. That dream…it was so realistic. She could almost feel the blade against her skin.

"…_who were those girls? Hinata…Ino…Tenten…the names sound so familiar. Why did I feel as if I was friends with them? …Do I know them?"_

She looked around. She was in a pale yellow room. There was a brown closet, a desk and a chair, and a maroon colored bed which she was lying in, but none of it was hers.

_Knock Knock_

"Sakura-chan! You're finally up, yeah!" a man with blonde hair came in, holding a tray of food.

"_Oh, that's right…I'm in Deidara-kun's house."_

Deidara placed the tray in front of her.  
"Thanks…" she whispered.

Deidara frowned.

"Are you okay, yeah?" he asked.

Sakura put on a small smile. "Yeah, sorry. I just had a nightmare."

…_sometimes, nightmares become reality. _

"You should eat, yeah. You might feel better," he replied, placing a spoon into her hands, motioning for her to eat the soup that was placed in front of her.

Sakura quietly ate, occasionally glancing up at Deidara. Her nightmare was forgotten.

…_not for long._

When she was done, he removed the tray to the ground.

"Sakura-chan, why do you keep looking at me, yeah?" Deidara asked, curious.  
Sakura blushed from embarrassment. She had been caught.  
"Umm…no reason." She said quietly.

He pouted. "Come on Sakura-chan! Tell me, yeah!"  
She giggled and backed away on the bed without an answer.

"Sakura, that's not faiirr!" he whined.  
Sakura smiled and sighed.  
"Okay…fine." She blushed. "It's your hair."

He looked puzzled. "My…hair?"

"Yes, your hair. It's so…soft looking…like a girl's! I mean, you're a guy, and your hair is in better condition then mine!" Sakura exclaimed.

Deidara looked at her and laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha!"

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"_Okay, Sakura…you can do this. Just…ask him. Just…ask."_

"Umm…Deidara-kun?"

He stopped laughing to listen.

"….If you d-don't mind…could I…i-is it possible if I….umm…"

Deidara raised his eyebrow.

Sakura took a deep breath and asked, "Could I play with your hair?"

He blinked twice before smiling. Then, he turned around.

"Does this mean yes?" she asked.  
"Sure, yeah," Deidara said.

Sakura grinned and began brushing, stroking, and doing all sorts of things to his soft, beautiful hair.

"Sakura-chan, could you tie my hair please, yeah?" Deidara asked, passing her a black rubber band.

Sakura took the object out of his hands and gathered his hair into one pile in her hands.  
Then she lifted up the hairs along his neck. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a small gasp.

On his neck…was a long scar.

* * *

a/n: Sorry, sorry, sorry this chapter sucks! This was supposed to be a rough copy...and i had a better version...but it was saved onto my laptop..but then it crashed. When I got it back, the better one was gone. AND I CAN"T REMEMBER WHAT I WROTE!!! Cuz i wrote it like...a month ago. I actually wrote this chapter before chapter 3.

I hope this chapter didn't suck too much. (and my frend, K.T., helped me with this chapter. So give her her propz!)


End file.
